


Idiot!

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, baka couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was freezing, fucking freezing outside, -20° looking at what the thermometer outside that small shop said, too cold even for Tokyo, and Aomine was sure that this kind of cold was illegal, no boobs, not an inch of skin too see, everything covered under layer and layer of clothing, and more then anything he was sure that his hand would fall apart if he didn’t run home, where a sweet warmth would envelop him and his dullen sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaid/gifts).



It was freezing, fucking freezing outside, -20° looking at what the thermometer outside that small shop said, too cold even for Tokyo, and Aomine was sure that this kind of cold was illegal, no boobs, not an inch of skin too see, everything covered under layer and layer of clothing, and more then anything he was sure that his hand would fall apart if he didn’t run home, where a sweet warmth would envelop him and his dullen sense.

"fucking cold" mumbled the boy, burying his nose in the warm of the red scarf he stole that morning from Kagami closet without saying anything, and putting his hand in the little cover offered by the pocket of his jacket, starting to jog to reach his destination faster then ever.

At the building Aomine just dropped his pace, and fished the key from the pocket of his pants and entered without saying anything, just stopping on the door and closing it behind him slowly, trying to not make any sound, and there he stood sniffing the air like a starved beast in front of a copious meal, making his stomach growl.  
"good boy…" groaned Aomine in a low tone starting to pat his tummy to make it stop "now… now…" continued trying to shush his body, and at the same time slipping out of his shoes annd jacket, padding toward the busy red head in front of the stove without that the said boy noted anything appening around him, to busy in his task of cooking.

"I’m back" wispered Aomine in Kagami ears slipping his cold hand around the boy neck, making like that jump Kagami on the spot, and making the red head drop on the floor the knife and some carrots he was holding with a metallic clank and some curses from the red head mouth.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" screamed Kagami turning around and punching on the face the other boy, making like that fall on the floor with a with a loud thud a stunned Aomine, that stared at the red head with an hand on his offended zone, and mouth agape.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!?!?! WHY THE HELL YOU PUNCH PEOPLE LIKE THAT?" screamed Aomine moving the hand from his face to his butt, massagging the sore area before rising again from the floor to grab the panting red head from the collor of the black shirt he was wearing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN?!?!?!" retored Kagami back taking the first thing on the counter, and pointing another knife the the tanned boy making Aomine freeze on the spot and raising his hand over his head in surrender.

"Calm down Taiga" started Aomine moving one hand to take the boy wrist and make him drop the knife, squeezing a little, with low voice to make the boy in front of him cool down "i just wanted to made you a surprise" continued the tanned boy moving his head toward the tabe in the leaving room and pointing with the free hand a bouquest of sunflower "are for you" ended freeing the other boy hand.

"Oh…" started Kagami moving his eyes to the table following Aomine ones putting and finally down the knife on the counter and moving toward the table taking in his hand the bouquet "why?" asked Kagami taking the flower with him and putting them in a vase with some water.

"I don’t need a reason to give you what i want to give you right?" asked retorically Aomine "i did it becase i wanted to do it.. and because you already give me a lot of things without even realizing it…" continued the boy scratching behind his neck with an hand and following Kagami back in the kitchen, in front of the sink "and because i love you?"

"did you do something wrong?" asked Kagami raising and eyebrown.

"WHAT? I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG! Why everyone need to assume that i did domething wrong when i do something good?!?!?!?"

"sorry, sorry…" said Kagami passing near Aomine and moving again toward the leaving room to put on the table the vase with the flower inside "but it’s strange from you" said the boy taking Aomine hand in his and giving it a little kiss on the knuckles "you hand are freezing" stated Kagami starting to rub both of Aomine hands in his "now go take a bath, i need to finish the meal" said Kagami leaving the tanned boy hand free and starting to move again in the kitchen, when Aomine stopped him, going to hug him from behind. "What’s happening?" asked Kagami taking again Aomine hand in his.

"nothing… just… i love you" said Aomine nuzzling his face in Kagami neck.

"i love you too… and thanks for the flower" said Kagami starting to move again with Aomine still attached at him starting to laugh at the situation… laught that spread to Aomine that to stop it just buried his face in the red strend in front of him.  
"idiot" mumbled Kagami between the laugh.

"yeah… but i’m your idiot"

"yeah… you are mine, as i am yours Aho"


End file.
